Instruments/Transcript
Murray: Hi, everyone. (with others) We're the Wiggles! (himself) I'm Murray. Jeff: I'm Jeff. Greg: I'm Greg. Anthony: And I'm Anthony. Murray: I've got my guitar, I hope you're ready to rock on... (with others wiggling their fingers) Network Wiggles. (Shot transition to the Song:Rock-a-Bye Your Bear a scene where The Wiggles dressed up as opera singers & they're gonna do the actions) Greg: (singing while the backing vocals are doing their actions) Everybody clap Everybody sing la la la la la Bow to your partner Then you turn around Yippee Hands in the air, rock a bye your bear Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Everybody clap Everybody sing la la la la la Bow to your partner Then you turn around Yippee Hands in the air, rock a bye your bear Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg while the News Theme plays in the background then it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy at the farm) Greg: Hello, and welcome to Network Wiggles News. Today, Dorothy the Dinosaur visited a farm. Let's see what frolicking fun she had. (Shot transition to Dorothy holding a microphone to interview about a farm, while waving to the viewers with these kids.) Dorothy: (holding a news microphone.) Hello, Greg. Hello, everyone. Kids: Hello! Dorothy: We're at the farm to see the farm animals. There's turkeys and a rabbit, sheep and some piglets. If you were going to a farm, what animals would you need? Girl #1: Um, pigs, horses, sheep. Girl #2: Yeah. Girl #1: Joeys, kangaroos. Dorothy: Now, sheep. You'd need sheep for...? Girl #3: So, um... you can get wool. Girl #2: Yeah, wool to make, um... Girl #3: And then you sell the wool. No, you make clothing. Dorothy: And you fed one of the animals with a bottle? Girl #1: (offscreen) Oh, for the baby... Girl #2: Lambs! Girl #3: The lambs, they feed the lambs. Dorothy: (offscreen) There seem to be a lot of chooks around. Girl #1: Eggs for breakfast. You can have boiled eggs... Girl #3: I like bacon. Dorothy: And geese! Girl #3: (offscreen) 'Cause they could lay eggs. Dorothy: (offscreen) Why would you need pigs? Girl #4: Just to make it colorful. Dorothy: (giggles) A farm is certainly an interesting place, but now back to you, Greg. (Shot transition to Greg & his toy lamb.) Greg: Mmm. Great report there, Dorothy. Thank you. And... (Sheep bleats.) What's that? Mmm, good thinking. Let's go to the weather with Captain Feathersword. (Fades to a shot transition of a bicycle wheel and Greg is signing off.) Greg: And that's Network Wiggles News for the... for today. (More Coming Soon) (Shot transition to the song: Swim Like A Fish) Greg: (singing) Come on, everybody Let's dance Swim Like a Fish Come on, everybody Let's dance Swim Like a Fish I use my fins to flip and flop around (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Wah wah wah wah) Greg: (singing) I use my tail to splish and splash (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Wah wah wah wah wah wah) (Wah wah wah) Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish (Wah wah wah) Greg: (singing) Come on, everybody Let's dance Swim Like a Fish Come on, everybody Let's dance Swim Like a Fish I use my fins to flip and flop around (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Wah wah wah wah) Greg: (singing) I use my tail to splish and splash (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Wah wah wah wah wah wah) (Wah wah wah) Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish (Wah wah wah) Greg: (singing) Come on, everybody Let's dance Swim Like a Fish Come on, everybody Let's dance Swim Like a Fish I use my fins to flip and flop around (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Wah wah wah wah) Greg: (singing) I use my tail to splish and splash (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Wah wah wah wah wah wah) (Wah wah wah) Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish (Wah wah wah wah) (Wah wah wah wah) (After the song is done then shot transition to Greg, Jeff & Murray are waving goodbye to the screen except Anthony was waving goodbye in the wrong way so Murray turned around to the camera waving at each other then it translates to Captain & Dorothy about their camera was working really great during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background) Dorothy: Oh, what wonderful camera work, Captain. Captain Feathersword: Wha-ho! Thank you, Dorothy. But unfortunately, we've come to the end of our show, so it's time to say goodbye, me hearties. Bye-bye! Dorothy: 'Bye! 'Bye, everyone! Captain Feathersword: See you later! 'Bye from Network Wiggles. (Closing camera transition to the endboard of a blue background) Category:Transcripts Category:2002 Category:Unfinished Transcripts